Dyskusja:Wyspa Konfliktów
Forum Sorka Gormi. Zacząłem pisać o tych żywiołach, ale mi się komputer wtedy zawiesił. A potem zapomniałem już to napisać. Vajin musi mieć zwykły żywioł. Warox, masz jeszcze chwilę do zastanowienia, tylko tak żeby na 13 (tydzień przed startem) było gotowe, ok? Vezok999 11:42, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Z tego samego powodu co wyżej w zgłoszeniach nie było dotąd zdolnosci specjalnej i wzroku Skakdi. Ci którzy wzięli rasy mogące je mieć- proszę dopisać sobie. Aha, i jeszcze za niedługo charakterystyki danych ras, więc z powodu braku wiedzy możecie nadal zmieniać zgłoszenia, do 13 kwietnia, co uwzględniłem już w zasadach Vezok999 11:57, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Tamma to prawdziwe imię, wymysl własne, albo dodaj chociaż 01 . I przeczytaj regulamin- Ignika to zabroniona maska Vezok999 12:23, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Teraz może być?--ToaTanma01 12:34, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Toa swiatła z Felnas xD. Jeszcze tylko imię postaci Vezok999 12:35, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) O co chodzi ze wzrokiem, u Skakadkich ? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:30, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Każdy skakdi ma jakis wzrok, no wiesz, np Avak ma teleskopowy wzrok, a Hakkan wzrok cieplny. I to są Skakdi nie Skakadki ; ) Vezok999 17:21, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Malum, kula ognia to zdolnosc związana z żywiołem ognia. A i tak Toa nie mają umiejętnosci specjalnej Vezok999 17:25, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) #Jak wy robicie te zarąbiste mapy?! Błagam powiedzcie!!! Proszę!!! #Tubylców sciągnąłeś ode mnie (Zaginiony Ląd)! #Wzrok i umiejętność specjalną można by sobie odpuścić. #Ładne zaproszenie :) #Tak napisał Kani-Nui. 1. Edytory gier (moja jest z Heroesa III ) 2. Moja gra była projektowana jeszcze zanim stworzyłes twoją, to zbieg okolicznosci 3. Nie, to jest po to, aby toa nie byli najlepsi. Było by tak że mają i żywioł i kanohi, a taki steltanin nic. Ma być równouprawnienie ! xD 4. Thx ; ) 5. Vezok999 19:46, mar 30, 2010 (UTC) Tylko, że nie widać tego równouprawnienia, chodzi mi o rasę Krekki. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 16:18, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Niby tak, ale jak napisze charakteryzację to Steltanom się trochę wyrówna ; ) Vezok999 18:19, mar 31, 2010 (UTC) Usunąłem doswiadczenie, poziomy będę dodawał kiedy sam uznam że już ktos zasłużył Vezok999 10:14, kwi 1, 2010 (UTC) Heh, ja robiłem mapkę w Heroes IV, ale wziąłem tylko minimapę :P No nic do rzeczy, fajnie się zapowiada. Na pewno będę grał, no chyba, że mnie potrąci tir, dostanę zawału/wylewu, okaże się że zostaną mi 3 dni życia (wtedy pójdę do haremu/Tesco xD) no albo coś innego. A i przy okazji bo się zastanawiam, a co z Toa Cienia? No bo jak Matoranin Cienia pozna Matorankę Cienia.... nie, to nie ten tekst (klep w łeb). No wiesz jak Matoranin znajdzie Kamień Toa to się zmieni w Toa, a jak Matoranin Cienia zdobędzie Kamień Toa to się zmieni w Toa Cienia nie? To będzie dla gracza taka możliwość? I jeszcze czy gracze będą mogli zmieniać strony?--ZakochanyRahkshi 14:50, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Z jakiej racji Steltianin nie może byc członkiem OoMN? Kani Więc... Do każdej frakcji dawałem 5 ras, ale mogę ci zmienić jeżeli chcesz. A Guurahk, Toa Cienioa są możliwi... A zmiana stron? Hymm, rdzenni mogą się dołanczać i zmieniać na 100%, Makuta na pewno nie zdradzają, z resztą zależy... niczego nie przekreslam :D Vezok999 19:56, kwi 4, 2010 (UTC) Sekenuva, tylko prawdiwe żywioły (bez życia, kreacji i czasu). A w BoM toa być nie można... (przeczytaj może zasady xD ) Vezok999 11:10, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Eee, czemu Seke ma 2 lvl? Game Over jest moim wrogiem Hehe już 1. Ten co wyżej Taa... z wyższymi lvl można by poczekać do startu gry Vezok999 14:17, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) A czy Matoranie Cienia mają jakieś zdolności dodatkowe po połączeniu z Makutą (i vice versa) tak jak Kirop, Radiak i Gavla? No i to samo z Matoranami Światła.--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:02, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Wtedy dawało to makuta wzrok, a ci widzą ;) Ale łączyć się mogą Vezok999 19:09, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) No wiesz, Toa Nuva też widzieli, a zyskiwali bajery :D--ZakochanyRahkshi 19:15, kwi 5, 2010 (UTC) Chcę wam trochę ułatwić, więc jeżeli kilku osów dotyczy ta sama wersja zdażeń, przed moim tekstem daje (wersja # ) W takim wtpadku zwracajcie uwagę na odpowiedzi innych z tej samej wersji Vezok999 14:22, kwi 20, 2010 (UTC) O ile się nie myle Kreskul to Matoranin Cienia ^^-Człowiek Dyskusja(M7) 14:18, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) O kurde, pomyliło mi się z Makutą 18. Już poprawiam. Wielkiej różnicy to nie robi, może z wyjątkiem miejsc waszych pokoi, ale poradze sobie Vezok999 14:55, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja stworzyłem bloga z tymi rozmowami i niech karzdy zrobi kolorowy podpis rzeby Vezokowi było łatwiej najlepiej jakby karzdy podpis był innego koloru Malum121 Mi to wcale nie jest potrzebne, to jest dla tych co chcą, bo to może awm pomagać znaleźć wasze posty, jak i wiadomosci od innych graczy Vezok999 21:00, kwi 23, 2010 (UTC) No niech zgadnę... Blokada twórcza?--Guurahk 15:15, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) A ja mam pytanie, czemu od jakiegoś czasu nie ma żadnych nowych części? Hardkorem jest mój kot!!! NIe Gurciu, szlaban nie blokada twórcza :P Ale własnie dzisiaj się skończył i gra znowu nabiera obrotów :D (podczas szlabanu wchodziłem tylko wtedy kiedy np byłem sam w domu, a więc czasu na rpg wiki mi brakoawło) Vezok999 20:43, maj 29, 2010 (UTC) Gra 2 Czerwiec * Sheekel Makuta zgodził się. Idąc śladami w głąb lasu doszliscie do miejsca, gdzie ślady zamiast na ziemi, widoczne były w wysokiej trawie (trawa sięgała wam do połowy łydek). Jakis jeden Bio dalej wpadliscie w pułapkę! Bardzo dobrze zamaskowana w trawie sieć uniosła się do góry, niestety z wami w środku. Teraz wszyscy troje wisicie w sieci zawieszonej na gałęzi pobliskieg drzewa. Zaraz po waszym złapaniu ze swoich kryjówek wyszli Steltanie (z gatunku Sidoraka). Wszyscy są uzbrojeni w groźne wyglądające włócznie. Jeden z nich zapytał się was o to, co tu robicie. * Sitiri Znalazłęs odpowiednią gałąź. Dookoła nadal jest gęsta dżungla, gdzie chcesz szukać ludnosci? * Lemon 3 Kufry były puste, w reszcie znalazłes: ''- ostrze od siekiery'' ''- długi sznur'' ''- 3 kamienie świetlne'' ''- 1 nóż'' ''- bambusowy kanoka'' * Warator Jeden ze Skakdi odpowiada: "To największa na wyspie kuźnia. Znajdziesz tu najlepszych kowali, mistrzów masek i płatnerzy na wyspie. Dalej, we wnętrzu jaskini jest mamy nasze domy. Jestesmy samowystarczalni, do tego handlujemy z największymi wioskami tej wyspy. Oczywiscie, oprócz dużych zamówień sprzedajemy nasz towar pojedyńczym nabywcom" * SUVIL Jestescie już coraz bliżej gór, przeszliscie prawie połowę drogi. * Kreskul Droga jest narazie bez większych przeszkód, ciągle idziesz (wiem że tylko to możesz robić, ale tak to jest, jak się chce taki kawał drogi przejsć ) * Chuzz Minęły 3 dni. Przez ten czas twoja postać automatycznie sama zaspokajała swoje potrzeby typu sen, ale nic poza tym nie robiłes. '' ---- Mrugam do szefa i szepce -Zaraz reszta po nas przyjdzie......MY ? My jesteśmy łowcami do wynajęcia ,do usłóg !Słyszeliśmy że kręcą się tu jakieś...Niedźwiedzie Pyłowe ! Zadanie zlecił nam jakiś Po-Matoranin...Imieni nie znam ....Bardzo przepraszamy za najście po prostu myśleliśmy że tu biega jakaś bestia !Wypuścicie nas ?Zapolujemy dla was na jakiegoś rahi gratis!-w ten oto sposób "rżnę głupa XD"-'''Sheekel' Uważnie się rozglądam, pytam Kytkera, gdzie może być BoM. SUVIL ---- * Sheekel "Wątpie żeby się tu pokazali w czasie, nie kazałem im za nami isć..." powiedział Makuta. Steltanie popatrzyli po sobie i zapytali się, który z was jest bardziej wprawionym łowca * SUVIL Toa Magnetyzmu złapał cię za ramię i powiedział "Nie wiem, ale szczerze mówiąc wlałbym ich teraz nie spotkać". Widzisz, że na niebie zaczyna pojawiać się coraz więcej ciemnych chmur deszczowych. ---- Pytam się towarzyszy, co zrobimy, jak zacznie padać. SUVIL No !Oczywiście mój mistrz ! Ale on nie ruszy się bezemnie i mojeko kampana ,tak jak my bez niego !Macie dla nas jakąś ofertę ?-'Sheekel' ---- * SUVIL Głosy członków wyprawy były ardzo podzielone ''- Heran, Kalt i Kyria chcą isć dalej'' ''- Lean, Lemar i Kytaker chcą rozbić tu chwilowy obóz'' ''- Zytaker wstrzymał się od głosu'' Do ciebie należy decydujący głos * Sheekel "Skoro jak twierdzicie jestescie takimi swietnymi łowcami jak mówicie, to nawet w pojedynkę powinniscie nie mieć problemu z pokonaniem jednej Nui-Kopen, prawda? Potwierdzcie prawdziwosć swoich słów wysyłając jednego z was na polowanie, pozostali doje zostaną jako zakładnicy. "Mysliwy" ma czas do wieczora, jeżeli nie przyniesie trofeum z martwego Rahi, albo powie o nas komukolwiek, nasi zakładnicy mogą nie przeżyć. Więc, który z was idzie?" ----